


Just a Game

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: This wasn't supposed to be real. It was always just a game.





	Just a Game

It wasn’t supposed to be real. The Goblin King and the Labyrinth weren’t supposed to be real. It was supposed to be a book that she pretended she was the heroine of while she played her childish games. 

Yet as she sits in the darkness of the oubliette, Sarah fears that that her carelessness in believing in what was supposed to be nothing more than a fairy tale has cost her a great deal more than she had bargained for. She bites her lower lip to keep her familiar mantra of _it’s not fair_ from tumbling from her lips. 

Instead she closes her eyes against the pressing darkness and tries to tell herself that it’s nothing more than a game, which isn’t real and therefore she can’t be sitting alone in the dark, forgotten in a hole. 

((END))


End file.
